


i love you, dumbass

by hyacinthusprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, a short piece, i might add chapters to this and make it dribbles of kagehina scenes, neck kissing oooh, potential sex, so in love with this ship, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthusprince/pseuds/hyacinthusprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anything that Kageyama Tobio loves more than volleyball, it's kissing Hinata Shoyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. say my name, say my name

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Say My Name / Cry Me A River" by the Neighborhood to get into the right mood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyou Hinata wakes up to Tobio Kageyama and cook breakfast together; the epitome of romantic and sappy.

"Kageyama, say my name," came the wavered heated voice from under him.   
  
Tobio's cheeks reddened to the color of a strawberry's. Say his name...? Like a moan...? He couldn't be sure but he complied for Shoyou's sake.  
  
His lips trailed careful kisses down his teammate's neck, making the latter shiver with pleasure. Tobio's body was heated with unfathomable heat and Shoyou's name came from his lips without much effort at all.   
  
"Sh..o....you..," he gasped against his skin between kisses, for the purpose of remembering this moment here on his bed. His name tasted sweet and creamy on his tongue, like sucking raspberry fingers off of a lover on Sunday mornings. Sho-you, he mentally sounded out again, two syllables that had become an unexpected addiction.

Tobio's mouth hovered over one particular soft spot on his partner's neck before biting down and sucking on it, making the shorter boy screech out in bliss and fist the sheets of the bed. Tobio took a glance at his face before kissing the spot and watching it form a bruise. Suddenly, he felt oddly satisfied and possessive.

"That hurt," said Shoyou. It was almost a whine. 

"Shut up," he replied.  
  
Shoyou wiggled underneath him and clasped his hands behind Tobio's neck lovingly, however.  "You make me feel so good, Tobio" he purred at him, pecking him on the lips. Tobio smirked at that, and snaked a hand around his waist to lift him so he was sitting upright.   
  
"Come on, Shoyou, let's make breakfast. " Shoyou pouted but finally acquiesced.

Shoyou Hinata had stayed the night over his boyfriend's house, and the epithet sounded weird, he mindlessly thought, but still conjured a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his belly.   
  
He looked out at the vermillion aurora the sun had shone through the ceiling high window while walking through the hallway, which lead to the kitchen. Since it was summer vacation, Shoyou's mother provided him with a certain autonomy that he took advantage of as much as possible.

His days revolved around cuddling with Tobio, practicing spiking volleyballs, babysitting his sister, and meeting with his friends a few times, like Noya and Tanaka, who he had played video games with last week. And speaking of babysitting, Shoyou had to practically pry his little sister Natsu off of his legs while heading out the door yesterday morning.  
  
" _Shoyouuuu_ ," she had whined. "You've been out this whole week...and it’s not because of volleyball this time! I want you to play with me." Her small mouth quivered against the teddy bear she was holding and she still had her pajamas on, one sock missing from her tiny feet.   
  
He had grinned and ruffled her bright orange hair that imitated his own. "I'll play with you when I get back, Natsu, I _promise_." She started to balk until Shoyou fished around in his pocket for a lollipop, which she took eagerly.  It always seemed to do the trick, he thought.   
  
As Shoyou took a seat on the stool by the kitchen island, he reprimanded himself for not keeping his promise. He had stayed the night at Kageyama's residence, breaking the binding. He had forgotten all about it when he was lain on Tobio's bed and touched in places he still blushed at.

He figured on apologizing later and focused primarily on Tobio for now. The taller boy reached up above the oven to open the cupboards, a sliver of his briefs showing over his shorts when his shirt hitched upward. Hinata's brown sultry eyes locked with the firmness of his shoulders and even to the roundness of his bottom, but he knew he wouldn't ever admit to looking at it in the future. Ah, ever since they became a couple, Shoyou couldn’t help goggling over Tobio’s petty features that he had rolled his eyes at before.

He gulped down a lecherous thought and stepped down to help him with the ingredients.

“What can I do?” he asked excitedly to get his mind off of Tobio’s body.

Tobio turned contentedly to him, something rare and pleasant that he had the feat of witnessing. “Get out the eggs,’ he said. Shoyou hummed at that, opening the fridge on the left of the oven. Tobio had certainly become nicer since they confessed their feelings for each other. He started to call Shoyou by his first name instead of surname and rarely did the phrase “Dumbass Hinata” be directed at him anymore. Rare not nonexistent, he reminded himself with a helpless shrug.

Sometimes he angered his boyfriend and the scary look he was known for resurfaced, but everything seemed to dissipate when they were alone in his bedroom. A heated blush covered Shoyou’s cheeks _again_. But still, Shoyou pressed, Tobio put up with him even when his tolerance for others were slim. And Shoyou wanted to hug Tobio from behind but he restrained himself.

Tobio watched as Shoyou battered the eggs in a bowl. His dark blue eyes landed on Shoyou’s neck, where orange-tinted peach fuzz shriveled and a purplish love mark lay, and his eyes fell to the small curve of his back. He was so small, he thought, standing in snug fitted boxers and a small shirt that showed his toned tummy a bit.

 _So small against him_ , he could feel it when they hugged or wrestled over the last pork bun. Not to mention, he naturally radiated this weird brightness whenever he was around him, _and my god it was so addicting_. There was a growing sensation in his groin and he quickly looked away.

Robotically pouring the eggs that Shoyou handed him into the frying pan and flipping it into an omelette, he thought about volleyball instead. He was improving on his technique and he discreetly bathed in Suga’s and Daichi’s compliments of approval. Although, he aimed to get _better_ than he was now and couldn't wait to get his feet back on the court.

After a few moments, he sautéed green and red peppers, cheese, and seasoning to the omelette. Once it was done, he cut it down the middle and served it on two different plates. Shoyou was squirming eagerly once he saw his breakfast, and he almost saw a wagging tail behind him and perked dog ears and had to blink his eyes a few times.

“Mmmmm.” Shoyou hummed, licking his lips once he took a bite. Tobio imagined kissing him. “You’re such a good cook, Tobio! Please, can I stay at your place forever?”

He reddened at that and took a bite of his own omelette. “If you want to,” he said quietly.

“Oh, it would be heaven!” Tobio watched his lips as he talked unremittingly. He couldn't help himself when they were done eating, leaning him against the counter and slowly kissing him. Shoyou’s heart was beating fast in his chest and his body responded by tilting his head generously, giving Tobio better access. Hands through hair, proliferation of heat, saliva drooling from their mouths when they pulled away…It was a constant recurrence.

The words were hanging off the tip of Tobio’s tongue, but he just couldn't say it out loud. _I love you_ , he thought. Instead, he placed a chaste kiss on Shoyou’s nose and took his hand.

“Let’s play volleyball,” he managed to say in replace of a love confession, which weren't the same thing, but it was pretty close.

“Beat you there!”

 


	2. if no one is around you, say "baby, i love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from Chapter 1: say my name, say my name. Shoyou Hinata and Tobio Kageyama play volleyball and then start to lose control over their bodies like the horny teenagers they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sloppy smut tbh, stupid dorks trying to have a romance. And there's lots of dialogue oops sorry.

“One more!” Shoyou cried out from across the court, sweat dripping from the sides of his forehead and meeting at the chin. Tobio’s chest visibly rose and fell with every breath he took; they had been going at it for the past hour. They were alone, and this is how they wanted to spend their summer.

Their practice consisted of a one-on-one battle between them: setting, spiking, defensing. It was all so strenuous which showed in their respiration and aching muscles, but _fun_ , including the occasional silly, and sometimes, sexual, faces Shoyou made across the court. It made Tobio’s heart burn fervently. Not from chest pain, but from lighthearted pleasure and giddiness. Mature giddiness, of course, because whenever Shoyou stopped to wipe his sweat with his shirt, and his tanned tummy showed  with the signs of imminent abs, he chose to remain phlegmatic.

Tobio nodded to Shoyou’s request and served the ball. His hand was blazing red from all the previous  hits but he didn’t mind. He watched Shoyou speed across the court like a jaguar, jump into the air (and my god was he still amazed at that ability), and spike the ball back. Tobio was running towards it in less than a second, his calloused hands brushing the bottom of the ball and swoosh! it counteracts and is sent flying back to Shouyo’s direction.

It was like this for another three minutes, back and forth, and neither did one of them lose their endurance, but then Shoyou neglected to pay attention on the last hit, causing the ball’s trajectory to aim for his head and have him sprawling backward and landing on his butt.

“Shoyou!” Tobio called out, jogging over to him. He looked dazed, as if there were a crown of singing birds flying above his head.

Tobio tsked. “Dumbass, what’s with you and not keeping your eyes on the ball?”

Shoyou’s eyes opened weakly, peering up at the fuming raven-haired boy above him. “It’s been a nice life, Tobio Kageyama.” His eyes closed, and a soft mumble escaped from his lips. “ Tell my mother I love her...”

“Oh, will you quit it?” Tobio deadpanned. He leaned down to kiss the stupid boy, making his eyes shoot open, widen, and then hood with lust. Shoyou’s arms locked around his boyfriend’s head, pulling him in for a much harder, deeper, fuller kiss. Their lips moved forcefully against each other until Tobio moved to straddle him.

“Fuck,” Tobio breathed. “I love kissing you.” His lips went to travel down Hinata’s neck again like he did earlier that morning. He viewed the still-purple hickey that adhered him. Tobio licked it sultrily , almost purring as his nose touched his partner’s skin. He was so close to him that whenever Shoyou spoke or even breathed, it would cause goosebumps to grow down Tobio’s back.

“I’m hard,” Shoyou panted after a while.

Tobio’s mouth went back to Shoyou’s, kissing and biting, to work him up. He already knew Shoyou was hard, he felt the bulge of his pants tent up in excitement when he first started straddling him. It was hotter to hear him whisper it in his ear though.  “Yeah?” he confirmed.

“I want you to…” his words trailed off as he blushed and looked everywhere but at Tobio’s gaze.

“What do you want me to do, Shoyou?” His voice was a prurient sonorous whisper.

When there was no reply from the boy, Tobio sat up on top of him and sighed. “It can’t be that embarrassing.”

Shoyou blushed even harder and Tobio’s weight on his groin didn’t help. In fact, it made it harder to breathe and he was restless to move before he started to drip with precum.

“Not here,” Shoyou said finally. “In case someone sees us.”

“No one’s _here_ ,” he insisted, but an, “Okay,” came from his lips shortly after. He picked Shoyou up around the waist and stood up with Shoyou’s leg’s hanging around his hips.

“Locker room, baby?” Tobio asked.

“Locker room,” came the reply.

Shoyou started to kiss his chin as he walked, making Tobio’s mind fuzz. When they got to the room, Tobio pushed him against one of the lockers, still standing, and kissing him mindlessly. Shoyou moaned against him and the sound was _heavenly_.

Here it is. These were the facts.

Tobio  Kageyama was falling deeper for Shoyou Hinata every day. It was absolutely _terrifying_. He loved the way he walked, the way he yawned, his unfunny jokes that he laughed at for _his_ benefit, his hands that touched him...and they touched him _well_. He loved the way he sounded moaning against the lockers. And it was because of him, because of Tobio Kageyama. He was in love. _Yeah,_ Tobio thought, _I love him._

And Tobio mentally repeated this as he stripped Shoyou of his clothes and layed him down on the bench. It wasn’t the comfortablest of places, but it would have to do for now. _Damn, he was so attractive and he was all mine_ , Tobio thought. Shoyou gulped as Tobio kissed his nude chest and then his bellybutton and then the waistband of his briefs. Tobio noticed the vestiges of orange silky hair disappearing into his briefs.

Shoyou wanted this. He wanted to feel Tobio’s mouth on every part of his body but he was just so embarrassed. No one had ever done this before; he was never loved in this way before. He must have looked like a fool then, all flustered and squirming while Tobio became the dominant one.

“Have you done this before with anyone?” Shoyou asked him from below.

Tobio pursed his lips together and shook his head. “Have you?”

Shoyou hummed at that. “Just kissing but not anything more.”

 _Kissing?_ Tobio thought. He started to feel a pang of jealousy. “With who?” Tobio asked him, but barely loud enough for him to hear. He did though.

Shoyou reddened. “Is now the time?” he responded  as Tobio tugged on his briefs slowly. He unconsciously held his breath as his member protruded from it: pink, hot, and bothered. Tobio looked at Shoyou before hesitantly wrapping his mouth around it. He heard a moan come from the boy above him and he took hold of it with his hand and began to rub his mouth back and forth.

“Tobio,” Shoyou panted, holding on to the bench below him to keep his balance. The sound of his voice made him suck faster, sending Shoyou spiraling over the edge.

“Fuck,” Shoyou gasped. “Go harder, Tobio. Please…”

Tobio rubbed his hands over Shoyou’s stomach and on the inner of his thighs. He repositioned himself in a more comfortable spot and conformed to Shoyou’s needs. It was harder than it looked. Tobio found it difficult to move his tongue against Shoyou’s cock and could only bob his head up and down against him. It worked though and Shoyou was making cute sounds above him, wanting more.

He removed his mouth finally after a few moments, bits of precum dripping around his mouth. The taste of him was pure saccharine. Shoyou shivered at the loss of heat. He didn’t know what to say. Would a simple thank you suffice, or was there just silent acknowledgment?  As he sat up, he heard a sound come from outside the room and froze.

“Did you hear that?” he whispered.

Tobio tilted his head curiously. “No?"

“I think someone’s here.”

“No one’s here. I locked the gym when we came in. Lie down.”

Shoyou fidgeted. “Alright, alright. Don’t be such a control freak.”

Tobio winced. “I’m not being a _control freak_ , dumbass.”

“Yes,” said Shoyou strongly, “you are.” He huffed and ran a hand through his bright orange hair and then, forgetting he was naked, went to cover himself shly with his arms. “And take your clothes off. I don’t want to be the only one,” he whined.

Tobio smirked and raised his eyebrows. “Take them off me.”

Shoyou climbed down from the bench and sat on Tobio’s lap. He looked into his eyes which shone a dark blue, like the night sky. He pulled Tobio's shirt up over his head and unbuttoned his pants, to which Tobio bucked his hips forward so they could slide off easier. His hand trailed the rim of his briefs before tugging them down and out of the way. He palmed Tobio’s already hard member with his hand and began to pump it up and down.

“Kiss me again,”  Shoyou requested. Tobio gladly obliged and leaned in to kiss the boy softly. Shoyou was pumping him and kissing him back, making Tobio heat up and pant for breath this time. The kiss got harder and Shoyou made a place for his boyfriend’s tongue to intrude in. It made them both dizzy just kissing each other like this.

“Wait,” Shoyou said. “Lay on the bench.”

Tobio glared at him before getting up. “Look who’s the controlling one now,” he mumbled.

“Shut up, just do it.”

Tobio leaned back against the bench on his elbows and waited patiently. Shoyou grinned and sat on his lap fully.

“You can’t just do that,” Tobio growled. “Don’t you know how to have sex?” Shoyou screwed his face up in confusion. “You have to have a _lubrication_. It makes it easier." He bit his lip." I think there’s one in my locker.”

Shoyou nodded in realization. “ I never learned that in health class, but you keep lubrication in your locker?”

Tobio didn’t answer because he was embarrassed so Shoyou shrugged and rubbed his body against Tobio’s groin. Tobio let out a shaky breath. The shorter boy leaned down to grasp his member in his mouth, making him hiss. And Shoyou was good at it, however embarrassed he was about this whole sexual experience. His mouth was small but still made Tobio moan in pleasure. He couldn’t contain himself any longer and orgasmed, ejaculating cum into Shoyou’s mouth, who swallowed and then winced at the taste.

“It taste bitter, like you.” He licked his lips. “But still good and lovely, like you.”

Tobio laughed lightly at that which made Shoyou laugh along with him. Tobio finally found the courage to confess wholeheartedly to him. The orange haired boy was smiling down at him, glowing and beautiful in all his naked glory. And although he could be such an airhead at times, he wanted to be with him.

“Baby,” Tobio murmured and Shoyou purred at the nickname, “I love you. I'm so in love with you." Shoyou's eyes widened and he went to speak before the door to the locker room suddenly swung open, revealing Sugawara and Daichi.

“Oh, my God!” Sugawara shrieked. Daichi’s mouth fell agape before Suga closed the door quickly. Daichi was still shocked at that sight as Suga covered his face in embarrassment.

“Oh, my God,” Suga repeated. “They were having sex. I think? Hinata and Kageyama. They were.."

Daichi started to laugh, but low enough so the two behind closed doors couldn’t hear. He tried to stifle it. “I called it, Suga. I fucking called it.”

Suga playfully hit him on the arm and dragged him away from the locker room. He still couldn't get over the fact that they were together, here, at the school's gymnasium for crying out loud. Kageyama must have thought they would be absolutely alone, but Suga and Daichi still had the keys to the place. Suga's mouth twitched upwards into a grin as he turned to Daichi. “I guess that makes a happy ending for the both of us? Us and them.”

Daichi smiled at that, kissing him on the bridge of his nose. “I guess it does.”


	3. if you ain't runnin', say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tobio kisses Shoyou, he finally knows what it feels like to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft slimy kagehina love please enjoy and mom im sorry

When Tobio kisses Shoyou, he finally knows what it feels like to be alive.

Shoyou likes the feeling of crawling into a warm bed with nothing but a big sweater and boxers, and he likes the feeling of satisfaction after volleyball practices, and he likes the feeling of warm hibiscus tea free-flowing down his throat and into the pit of his belly in the mornings.

He was lying horizontally on his bed, his leg rubbing on top of the other, and a certain someone was snuggled into the crook of his neck. His breaths were warm and even against him; it made Shoyou’s stomach tingle.Tobio's arms slid around Shoyou's waist tightly as if he were afraid he would lose him. Shoyou likes the feeling of this too, but when Tobio glides his hand against his open crotch, it's suddenly a different feeling and Shoyou has trouble breathing correctly.

It's always like this. Summer mornings, filled with breakfast scents and honeydew and sweat just from touching each other there and there and there. He wants to take his pink briefs off, the ones that say _i heart volleyball_ on them,but he knows better than this. Tobio Kageyama is a monster and his heart is just too weak for any intensity this early.

So, Shoyou sits up against the head of his bed and crosses his legs, ignoring the protests from his boyfriend.

"Shoyouuu," growls Tobio, but Shoyou is already a safe distance from him. "Come back…” Tobio says. It's a demand but it's soft and whiny and completely unstable. Tobio's heart flutters when Shoyou gives him a look that means he's not going to comply and all Tobio can think of is a heart-shaped box. A heart that never stops beating for him. Tobio feels so safe in the other boy's mouth. When Shoyou breathes words into him, he wants to sleep in the safe resonance of his voice. He wants to live there.

This is what makes him angry because sitting before him is a young heart inside of a young boy who’s larger than he realizes. Shoyou Hinata is sunshine. He is burning hot with fire and every time Tobio touches him, he is taken aback….a touch that hurts but is craved nevertheless is what makes him angry. He loves him, he does, and he doesn’t ever want to lose him.

He sits up with one hand, his lithe legs near dangling over the side of the bed and says the thing that’s been bothering him all night. He takes a breath, wipes the sleep from his eyes, and Shoyou is watching him like he’s something interesting.

“Sho-you, “ initiates Tobio. Just like that - where the two soft syllables make a milky tangible feeling that he can taste on his tongue. Tobio glides a hand through his dark raven hair and finger-combs it away from his eyes. He doesn’t like his emotions  to feel exposed like this- but for Shoyou it’s okay. Sometimes, even with him, Tobio tends to hide everything and make Shoyou wet his pants if he dares look at him. _But for now_ , his visage appears tired and indifferent and he just wants to hear the truth.

“About yesterday,” he starts, and the subsequent blush Shoyou gets is already there. “When you said that you were kissed before by someone else,” his eyes dangerously flicker with jealousy for a split second, “who was it with? Who gave you your first kiss?”

Shoyou beams a bright red and hides his face into his hands. “S-silly! I thought you were going to ask something else, Tobio-kun!”

There was a pause before Tobio pressed him on.“Well?”

Everyone knows Shoyou is an extrovert. He’s quick to make friends and express himself, but talking about sensual subjects with someone else almost always makes him unusually shy.This is why he turned mute for several seconds before speaking.

“We were watching a scary movie together,” he explained quickly, “and it was really cold which is why I brought my blanket with me..”

_The room was dark except for the frequent flashes of light coming from the television opposite them. The horror movie playing had pretty awful acting-and of course, Shoyou had picked it because he didn’t have much good taste in scary movies. He hands were constantly ready to shield his eyes with the pillow he was holding lest anything popped out. Kenma was also shielding his view with the blanket wrapped around his body, but also because it was unreasonably cold in the house._

_Suddenly, a loud scream came from the television and goosebumps crawled over Shoyou’s skin, making him involuntarily squint his eyes closed. He internally whined, because neither of them really liked scary movies, but they had nothing better to do. If Kenma were going to stay the night, he wanted him to spend time with him instead of just being on his PSP, but he didn’t quite think this through. Gahhh, he whined._

_Kenma squealed next to him and nudged his head against Shoyou’s chest in fear. The orange haired boy looked down at him and had an urge to giggle, but thought better of it, and decided to let Kenma be._

_The room was dark, and he could only faintly see Kenma’s face, but his blonde hair shone against the light;  silky, and getting quite long so that it sat near the nape of his neck. Shoyou was becoming aware of everything, like Kenma’s proximity to his body and the coldness of his hands that naively squeezed him when more screams came from the T.V._

_‘Kenma,” Shoyou whispered. Kenma made an incoherent mumble, and looked up at him from his position on the boy’s small chest._

_“I don’t like this,” Kenma murmured._

_“Me either. Do you want to turn it off?” Shoyou asked._

_Kenma nodded quickly and went to sit up, but then a monster showed its way on the screen and he instead burrowed his face in Shoyou’s neck. Shoyou stopped moving when his face touched against his neck. He could almost feel his lips there. Maybe he was making it up, but it sent shivers down his back._

_“Kenma-san…?”_

_When he pulled back hesitantly, it made Shoyou’s heart beat a little faster. It was dark, and being in a dark room with someone you sort of like gives you an enigmatic sense of confidence.  And of course,  it made Shoyou do something stupid._

_He leaned in slowly and pecked the blonde boy’s lips, which were small and soft. Shoyou had never felt this heated feeling before, but he wanted to feel his lips more. Looking at Kenma’s face the next second, however, dropped his heart into his stomach._

_Kenma looked utterly confused and horrified._

_“S-sorry, Kenma! I..I didn’t..mean-I don’t know what-” he began, but he couldn’t form coherent words. He stood up immediately and went to go just shut off the movie, but Kenma held his hand back before he could leave._

_Shoyou looked back at Kenma, willing himself to make eye contact. Kenma’s big brown doe eyes lit up in confusion and Shoyou unconsciously averted his gaze to his pink-tinted lips when he spoke._

_“Why did you kiss me?”_

_Blushing, Shoyou considered his question for a  second. “You’re so pretty,”_

_His response made Kenma’s cheek heat up. In return, Kenma did something unexpectedly, and pulled the boy close to him and kissed him softly, trailing hesitant fingers across Shoyou’s pink cheeks and collarbone. The room was no longer cold, and it made them both warm up comfortably against each other._

Tobio interrupted Shoyou’s story when he scoffed while moving closer to him on the bed a little.

“I can’t believe Kenma kissed you.” Tobio tried to remain calm but jealousy was just a part of his nature. His words were laced with bitterness.

Shoyou pursed his lips. “Shut up, Tobio. I really did like him. He looked really pretty then, when he was hiding under his blanket in fear of the movie. And he didn’t kiss me, I kissed him. I ’m not as cowardly as you think!”

“And what about you?” Shoyou continued. “Who was your first kiss?’

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Because I told you mine!" Shoyou whined. He lifted his head from the bed rest and scooted over to tug on Tobio's arm.

Tobio's heart fluttered stupidly. Dumb heart, he thought. He knew he was acting selfish, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't think about kissing anyone else but the orange haired boy in front of him lately. He didn't like the feeling of anyone else near this boy either.

"Don't kiss anyone else again," he whispered in a soft tone.

"It was before you, stuuupid," he replied but smiled anyway and jumped up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. His body was inches away from sitting on the opposites lap. "Not as long as I have you though,Tobio." He grinned and right there, right then, Tobio's pink and cherubic lips looked inviting and he kissed him; sloppy, childlike, but fondly nevertheless.

It was always that easy. Shoyou got whatever he wanted from him.

Shoyou's mouth moved synchronously with Tobio's who hummed in satisfaction as a response. Tobio was pretty certain his cheeks were heating up- because, god, he turned him on so much.  And the thing straining against his pants weren't helping.

Tobio moaned against him, a soft vibrating sound against the shorter boy’s skin. His flesh smelled sweet and creamy, like the faint smell of sunday morning aster’s or poppies, but definitely something saccharine and edible.

Before any other ministrations occurred, Shoyou pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The young couple was still a little inexperienced but it was okay; hands fumbled and tongues didn’t know where to intrude, but it was okay. As long as it was Shoyou, it was fine.

“I want to kiss you more,” the orange-haired boy muttered. His hands trailed down Tobio’s chest, playing along the sides of his torso, and the buttons of his plaid shirt.

His hooded eyes were lust-filled and Tobio wanted this, wanted him now. It was a painful feeling, the one where you couldn’t sit still unless you got what you wanted. He wanted to give him his heart and in return, he wanted to feel wanted. There wasn’t any shame in that.

“But you still haven’t told me who your first kiss was, “ Shoyou said suddenly, right in the middle of Tobio hanging on to his volleyball briefs.

 _Damn_ , Tobio thought. His body was hot with want, and he was getting ready to talk about a boy who broke his heart? Great.

“It doesn’t matter…” he began, but Shoyou shook his head and lifted his hands to caress the raven haired boy’s cheek.

“It was dumb.” Tobio said. “ I felt addicted to him, kind of, and he didn’t pay much attention to me. But whenever he looked at me, there was always some kind of spark.”

“I hated his arrogance, his smirks. He played me like a pet.” _He touched me like I was his_ , Tobio wanted to say. _I was younger and naive and didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t._

“He’s with that with everyone though. We…” Tobio couldn’t even look at Shoyou confidently while speaking about this,“...used to play around at the back of the gym sometimes.”

Tobio looked shyly to the side of the room. “At the time, it was absolutely exhilarating.”

_The gym was nearing empty, with the last vestiges of people leaving and cleaning up stray balls on the court. “Do you come here often?” Oikawa asked, sliding up behind Kageyama and tracking him in between his arm and the wall. He was tall; long, lithe arms hovered around Kageyama’s head, his muscular legs a little too close to the other boy’s, too close for comfort._

_Kageyama blushed. He didn’t know what to say around him. Still a middle schooler, innocence flowed through his veins._

_“You’re so cute.” Oikawa noted, winking a sly eye at him._

_He thought he might as well take this chance to ask him the question nagging in the back of his mind. “S-senpai, do you think you could teach me one of your serves?”_

_Oikawa tsked at him condescendingly and backed up. “Watch and learn, kiddo.”_

_The gym was empty now as Oikawa looked around before picking up one of the balls in the storage cage. He handled it carefully, clenching skinny fingers around it like it was his treasure. Kageyama was looking at him, observing his stance and build. He wanted to be like him so much. He was powerful and he knew it._

_Oikawa placed himself in the middle of the court and then, taking quick steps forward, tossed the ball in the air, and jumped. His hand collided with the ball, slamming it hard into the trajectory within the court lines._

_“Woah!” Kageyama said. “You’re amazing...and your...your hand is all red.”_

_Oikawa shrugged, smirking as he walked over to Kageyama’s spot in the corner of the gym. He eyed his pink stinging hand. “I like it rough.”_

_Kageyama was marveling over him. He was so inspirational, and thought maybe he could practice with him again? Maybe he could show him one of his serves. It  would be nice to gain criticism from him. Maybe he could even invite his team..? But before he could inquire any of these questions, Oikawa traced his burning hot hand along Kageyama’s arm._

_He could feel the sting from Oikawa’s hand, sending shivers throughout the smaller raven haired boy._

_“I can teach you way more things than that, Kageyama,” Oikawa whispered, his body once again dominating the boy’s space. Kageyama’s body felt hot and sticky, and his voice wavered curiously when he replied, “What do you mean?"_

_Oikawa laughed, and then the air felt immediately different.  He was being held in place and he suddenly felt a pair of lips against his; tilted, experienced, gentle, and passionate. In return, Kageyama remained still, shocked over what was happening before him._

_Oikawa pulled away slightly with amusement glazed in his eyes. “Don’t you know how to kiss?”_

_When Kageyama shrugged hesitantly, Oikawa leaned in again, whispering “Just follow me.” before capturing his tender lips once more. This time it was more heated. This time it elicited small sweet noises from his throat._

_They played around the next day after that, when everyone was gone, wandering hands in unfamiliar territories._

_And the next day after that, with tongues instead of lips._

_And the next day._

“And the next week.” Tobio replied, with a grim look on his face. “And a few weeks later, I found him kissing a girl. I was pretty torn, but like I said, Oikawa’s a huge player, so…”

Tobio’s words trailed off awkwardly. Shoyou’s stare lingered on his for a moment before looking away.

“Oh,” he replied. Then, Shoyou furrowed his eyebrows together and his fist clenched together slightly in anger. “Well, what a bastard, right? I’d never treat you like that...never.”

He received a small smile from the dark boy. “I know. Come closer, baby.”

 _Baby._ It was so strange to Shoyou’s ears when he said this, but it was pure bliss. “Call me baby again, Tobio. I love it when you say that. It makes me feel all ‘gwahhh’”.

Tobio snickered. “Kiss me, baby.”

If Shoyou could even explain how fast his heart was beating, he didn’t feel like it, because the next thing that happened were two fervid lips smashed against each other. Their skin burned hot each time it was touched. Shoyou sat comfortably on Tobio’s lap, unintentionally grinding his crotch against the boy beneath him and causing illegal-sounding moans from him. Tobio’s kisses became wide as he fought his hardest not to make sounds from the friction but Shoyou was relentless.

His hand fumbled with the zipper of Tobio’s pants. He could already feel how hard he was; something that scared and excited him. His mind blurred with even the thought of Tobio on him, _inside him_ , pushing, and rocking against him. So when he finally got Tobio free of his restraints, he wasn't gentle.

This was their summer routine but it's not true that it was always like this. Sometimes, they restrained themselves. Sometimes, they were guilty of the things they had done, guilty of being so in love it made their minds fuzz. Then, there were days where they were savage and biting and licking the parts they love the most. Tobio’s hands pulled against his partner's orange hair as he widened his legs and let Shoyou do his job. It was absolutely terrifying for them; but my goodness it was absolutely pleasurable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want more explicit kagehina say hell yeah


End file.
